


Temptation

by Dekker



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV), the walking
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekker/pseuds/Dekker
Summary: How would a normal person deal, if they caught the attention of someone like Negan?[gonna put a pause on this till maybe the end of 2020]





	1. That Fucking Backseat

Rachel felt the humvee buckle under her. Looking at the others in the stuffy enclosed jeep bed, she saw they felt it too. With a heavy jerk the humvee came to an abrupt halt. The woman next to her turned to the group, “the headlights are flickering. I think they’re having car trouble.”

An older man began to whisper in a panic. “Should we jump? Should we run for it?” 

“No,” another shot back, “it’ll be pitch black out there!”

“They say they don’t hurt woman and children, but did you see what they did to Mario back there! They practically tore his hand off! And for what? Talking back to that son of a bitch. I’m gonna run for it. Who’s with me!”

All at once the small group of people began talking over one another. “I’m gonna run,” a female voice said. “We’re running too.” “Us too.” “Me too.”

Peaking her eyes out of the thick canvas cover, Rachel blinked as she let her eyes adjust to the moonlight. “They’re walking to the other truck, I can’t tell how many.”

Turning to the others, “If you guys are gonna run, you better do it soon. I’m sure they’ve radioed for help by now.”

They’d been collected and corralled like a herd of cattle. Negan and his saviors had overthrown their community leader earlier in the day. Along with taking half their supplies, Negan had hand picked those he deemed assets from their community, people that demonstrated value. Unfortunately for her, she’d done just that. She was a shit fighter. Sure she could kill well enough if her life depended on it, but she still very much feared the rotters, and it caused her to panic in combat with them. 

Rachel knew that without her limited knowledge of energy studies, she’d of been dead long ago. That was why she’d been chosen to go to the saviors base, because Negan had seen the small windmill she’d made. 

Drawing in a long breath, Rachel spoke to the group with a shaky voice. “I’m not going. I can’t. I can’t fucking survive out there at night by myself. They’re outnumbered, and it looks like the computer of the car is messing up. So if you guys are gonna run you need to spread out.”

To her surprise, she had everyones attention and felt herself flush. “Everyone staying needs to scream as loud as they can, shake the car, do anything to get them to look at us while everyone else books it.”

She put her hand up when they tried to convince her to run with them. “We don’t have time for all that, his other fleet of trucks are probably on their way by now. If you’re gonna run, then you better fucking run when you have the chance. It looks like three or four men and one working jeep.”

They’d been stopped for several minutes now. Tension filled the overcrowded truck bed as everyone made their choice. With a nod of Ronan’s head, everyone began to shriek and shake the car. The moment they heard the latch un-click, four large men pushed their way threw the doors and began running. When two saviors ran after them, the second wave of people jumped from the truck bed, leaving the two remaining saviors panicked as they watched everyone scatter in every direction. Thirteen people in total had disappeared into the thick, dark forrest terrain. 

Rachel and four other woman continued screaming, hoping to add to the chaos. A tall silhouette pulled the doors back and blinded them with their blinking flashlight.

“Shut the fuck up!”

Rachel’s mouth had never closed faster. That voice. That deep commanding voice. She knew it was Negan before he even lowered the flashlight. 

The sound of guns popping echoed around her and she began to uncontrollably shake. They were releasing numerous rounds of gunfire and she knew it was only a matter of time before the rotters would start to arrive. 

Negan painfully grabbed her from behind her neck and dragged her from the truck as he shouted behind him. “If I see one of you fucking idiots blindly shoot at them again, I’ll kill you my-fucking-self. You’re gonna attract every goddamn dead prick within two miles. All of those people out there have skills we need you dumb fucks! Bring them back alive,” he commanded. 

As he yelled for the three others to get out of the humvee, she could hear the familiar sounds of rotters as they slowly began to surround them.

“Goddamnit! You fucking assholes are really fucking up my night.”

Negan open the door to the dead jeep and instructed the others to get inside. Arrogantly waving the keys in their eyes, he waited to speak till he had their undivided attention. 

“You better hope those dead fucks don’t break the windows. When my men return, you better not give ‘em shit. If you do, I’ll burn your fucking ears off. Are we clear.”

Negan slammed the door and harshly pulled her towards his jeep. She could see at least twelve rotters nearing them and she felt her legs begin to shake.

Negan pulled a large knife from his holster and cut the straps on the roof of his truck, freeing a large piece of wood that was harnessed to the roof. 

“Get in,” he ordered. Rachel couldn’t help but hesitate. “Get in the fucking car,” he barked!

When she froze with fear he practically kicked her inside. After shoving the thick wood slat inside he jammed his large body into the truck and slammed the door shut. Placing the wood slat over the front window, he locked it in place with several welded steel hinge latches she assumed he’d installed himself. 

He pulled two square boards from the back seat and handed her one as he latched the other to his window. Nodding his head at her, she quickly did the same to her side. Although they didn’t completely cover the whole car frame, she was confident that if the rotters broke the windows, they wouldn’t be able to reach their arms inside. Panic shot threw her as she thought of the others in the broken jeep with just windows for protection. 

After checking that everything was secure, Negan let out an exasperated sigh and crawled to the back seat. 

“I’d sit back here if I were you. Dead assholes usually break threw the glass when theres more’n six of em.”

Looking from the window to Negan, she seriously contemplated her options. _ Who’s scarier?_

The jeep gently swayed and she jumped to the back seat with lightning speed. Shutting her eyes with absolute terror, she tried to tune out the sound of their terrifying groans. Snapping her head up, Rachel heard the sound of breaking glass followed by shrill screams. When the voices went silent Negan shook his head with anger. 

“Fuck! One of those women was a former cook. Damnit we could’a used her,” he said under his breath.

Still terrified from impending doom, Rachel began to steady her breath and calm down. Slowly uncurling her body, she open her eyes to her surroundings. 

Gently swaying from the rocking jeep, she noted the strong smell of leather that filled the small space. Negan sat to her left casually relaxed with his legs spread open. His arms were stretched wide and she realized -for the first time- that his arm was placed behind her. Although they were hardly touching at the knee, she knew that if she shifted, even slightly, her side would be completely pressed against him. 

_Fuck, _ she thought to herself. The left side of her hip had started to burn from sitting in her uncomfortable upright position. _ If I can just lift my hip a little, maybe I can take the pressure off my leg. _

Attempting to use her arms to aid her, she lifted her hips. Negan immediately dug his hips into the seat, taking up what little room she had left. Realizing she’d just fucked herself, Rachel gently lowered herself to the seat and pulled her neck away from him. 

His large leg was pressed firmly against hers, with the side of his torso pressed near her shoulder. Every time he shifted, the crinkle of his leather jacket echoed throughout the car. Realizing how intimate they were made her face begin to flush. 

_This is incredibly fucking uncomfortable. Stop fucking blushing you idiot!_

Lifting her eyes to him she was stunned to see that he was smiling down at her. _ Oh God! He’s looking at me. I’m nobody. Fucking hell, how did I get myself into this! STOP FUCKING BLUSHING YOU FUCKING IDIOT!_

She could hardly look at him because of how close he was leaning into her. After an agonizingly uncomfortable minute passed with her attempting to stare at the seat in from of her, Rachel finally had it. 

Cautiously turning, she met his gaze. 

“Well that was some bold shit you pulled back there, distracting us like that.”

With every new sentence he spoke, his face crept closer to hers. She could almost hear her heart beat in her ears.

“And you stayed behind.” 

He looked down at her lips with wicked intensity.

“Without knowing what I’d do to you as punishment.”

Her eyes widened. _ That never crossed my mind. _ He was so close that she felt his hot breath on her face. _ He’s going to kiss me!_ For a brief second, her chin quivered with fear. 

Negan immediately sat up straight and casually popped his shoulders as he rolled his neck to the side. “Fuck, it’s gonna take a while for my guys to show up. This’ll be the last time I fucking drive back with one humvee. Bitch ass mechanic didn’t even fix the shitty thing.” 

Still internally freaking out about their almost kiss, she tried to breath normally. 

Catching her off guard, he tilted his head at her. “So what’s your story? You built that windmill right? What’s your name again?”

Nodding, she nervously shook her head. “Rachel.”

“Well Rachel,” he said as he turned his torso to her. “I’d like to kiss you.”

Her mouth comically dropped open. If he’d said he was going to slit her throat, she would have been less surprised. Leaning closer to her, he smiled down at her, his pearly white teeth gleamed as he observed her features. 

“How long till your men come,” Rachel breathlessly whispered. 

“I don’t know, hopefully not soon,” he said to himself. 

Rachel knew he was going to kiss her and she had never felt so alive yet in danger. Time began to slow down and she didn’t notice the rocking of the jeep anymore. The sounds of moaning rotters became white noise. 

His warm hand touched the side of her face and gently swept into her hair. Slowly leaning his body into hers, she smelled him as he neared her. _ What the fuck am I doing, _ she thought in a haze. With his lips mere meters from hers, her chest rose and fell with anticipation. Closing her eyes, she let him pull her towards him. 

Negan softly ran his rough lips over her smooth mouth, grazing her, teasing her, tasting her, savoring her. Lifting his head from hers he looked down at her for a second before crashing his mouth into hers. The sexual spark between them ignited and they both intently increased the pressure of their kiss. 

Rachel placed her hands on his leather jacket near his chest and turned her head, deepening their kiss. Pushed her against the back of the seat in eager response, he couldn’t get enough of her. _ Damn she tastes sweet, _ he thought with surprise. Negan skillfully slid his tongue into her mouth and enjoyed the taste of her. His facial hair tickled her face and she stifled a laugh. 

Mistaking her laugh for a moan, Negan became rock hard. Pulling his lips away from hers he eagerly pressed his mouth to the soft of her neck. He had no idea why he had the intense urge to suck and lick her, but that was exactly what he was doing. He inhaled her smell and savored the feel of her velvety smooth skin. 

Her hands shifted against his cotton shirt and he felt himself almost loose his control. He was trying to savor her, but he wanted to roughly fuck her too. _ Goddamn she’s so fucking sweet! _ he frantically thought with hungry desire. 

Like a snake, his hands smoothly slid to her sex and he began to hastily unbutton her jeans. He grasp her zipper and pulled down as she raised her hips to him. 

A bright flash of light illuminated the jeep threw the cracks of the wood panels blocking the windows. 

“Mother Fuckers,” he whispered, regretfully lifting his face from her collar. He looked down at her inviting chest and cursed himself. Their moment of intimacy passed. Rachel hastily tried to button her jeans as Negan struggled to adjust his obvious erection. 

She was relieved to hear the rotters being killed from the outside. Negan climbed to the front seat and unlatched the window guard. Swinging the door open, he casually jumped out of the car and began giving orders. 

As he was talking Rachel was replaying their kiss in her head. _ What the actual fuck just happened! Why did I let him kiss me! Why the fuck did I kiss him back! Fuck did that really happen? Maybe he does that with everyone? What the fuck Rachel! _

“Put her in Kato’s truck and take her the fuck back to base.” She heard Negan casually command.

Rachel’s head snapped to attention when she realized Negan was talking about her. She slunk back into the seat. _ Girl, what the fuck did you just get yourself into?”_


	2. Who's Goddamn Idea Was This

Rachel lay on the clumpy cot looking up at the tall metal ceiling. Attempting to tuck her knees into her large worn sweater, she uncomfortably shifted, causing her cot frame to loudly squeak. The makeshift curtain walls did nothing for her privacy. 

She’d been at the saviors base for over a week now. It was cold, damp, dark and altogether miserable. Negan brought her there to evaluate the community’s sustainability. Her goal was to try and bring them power. She was only vaguely familiar with natural energy sources, but it was better than nothing. 

And although her new job gave her freedom- more than the saviors even had- she still slept with the general population on the cafeteria floor. Her job didn’t earn her much points either. Currently, she wore every thing she owned. Though days were hot, nights were cold; and she wasn’t even close to the amount of points it would take for her to buy a proper blanket. 

She'd also been lacking in general hygiene. Unable to afford soap for every shower, her auburn hair had started to matte itself. Her dry flaky skin had caused her to repetitively scratch at her arms. And her dirty cloths didn’t help matters either.

Attempting to sleep, Rachel shivered as she used her makeshift backpack pillow to block the light from her eyes. Being that it was only nine at night, she didn’t expect the room to quiet down for at least two more hours. 

When she heard the swoosh of her cloth door pull open, Rachel muffled her voice into her backpack. “Kato, if your jokes don’t start getting funnier, we can’t be friends anymore.”

When she didn’t get a response Rachel pulled the bag from her face. Her eyes about popped out of her head when she saw one of Negan’s most trusted saviors standing above her cot.

_ What the hell is Wade doing in my room? _

“Pack you’r shit and follow me,” he unenthusiastically said. When she didn’t immediately move, he added, “Negan’s orders.” Looking around, she realized that she was wearing all of her possessions. Rachel slipped on her boots and couldn’t help but feel pathetic as Wade looked down at her with clear distain. _ Damn, what the fuck did I do to you, _ she thought.

Without a word he started walking up the staircase as she reluctantly followed with her empty backpack in hand. Turning, she met the eyes of all the friends on the ground floor she’d made over the past week. When they reached the fourth floor, he led her to a narrow door. 

Without looking at her Wade roughly spat, “this is where you sleep now,” before abruptly turning to leave. 

“Okay?” Rachel awkwardly said aloud. _Hallways…that’s a good sign. And a door, _ she thought with excitement! Slowly turning the knob, she bit her lip with anticipation and swung open the door.

“Long time no see darlin’.” 

Negan lay in her bed with his legs comfortably crossed at the ankles. “Didn’t intend on goin’ this long without paying you a visit, but damn have we both been busy.”

Standing in the doorway like a stunned fool, Rachel remembered to close her mouth and kneel before him. 

“That is a damn good kneel if I do say so myself. I see you’ve gotten with the program. That’s good. I like that. Rachel was it…I’m gonna call you Rae. Here come sit,” he said as he patted an empty spot on the bed next to him. Reluctantly following his orders, Rachel chose instead to sit near his feet. 

Casually looking around the small room, he added, “I would have given you a larger room, but this was all we had.” Rachel looked around and though it was small -extremely small in fact- she still felt immensely grateful. 

“No this is good. Thank you for my room.” Placing her hand on the bed, she ran her fingers over the clean sheets. _ My God! A bedspread! _ “Do I get to keep the comforter,” she asked?

“Of course. I’ll have a pillow brought to you also.” He shifted his hips and she got a stark reminder that they were both sitting on a shared bed. Once again she felt her face begin to heat. _ I could fucking kill myself right now! Rachel stop blushing, _ she self-consciously thought to herself. 

“These things aren’t free you know.” He said matter of factly. “I understand you’re not a fuckin’ rocket scientist, but I expect great fucking things from you. That windmill you made was pretty damn impressive. What other things d’you think you might be able to build.”

Relief flooded her and she let out a large sigh without realizing. _ Oh thank God! He doesn’t want to talk about the kiss or the others escaping. _ Clearing her throat with excitement, she fixed her posture. She could talk all day, so long as he didn’t bring up that fucking kiss. 

“Well a couple hydro powered channels might be do-able. And I think if we put some windmills on the roof, there might be enough wind up there to maybe power the electric generators. We could harness some energy by burning wood too.” She hastily added, “but I don’t have enough knowledge about any of those things. Just ideas.”

When she abruptly stopped talking, Negan sensed she wanted to add something. “What,” he asked her?

“Well, I tried to convince the other community, but no one thought it was worth the risk. I think we should raid a library.”

“I mean,” she sputtered, started to feel stupid for bringing it up, “I have no idea where we’ll find a library around here. I just thought…” She trailed off when she lost her nerve. 

“No. That’s a pretty fuckin’ great idea. What books do you need?”

“Everything I guess. I’m sure they have things on engineering, most local libraries do. And not just for me but books on horticulture, harvesting, recycling, botany, food preservation, rationing, all of it.” 

He was silent for a long moment before happily slapping his leg with excitement. “Okay. Now I’m fucking excited. We’ll go tomorrow.”

“We!” Rachel straightened her back with urgency and immediately regretted giving herself away.

With a handsome half smile he leaned in and growled, “of course you’ll be coming with us. It’s your brilliant idea after all. Plus,” he added, “I don’t know what fucking books to grab.”

After a few moments of silence, she became very aware that she was alone in a small room with Negan. The Negan. Shutting her mouth, she lost any remaining courage she had left. 

In a last ditch effort to get out of it, she regretfully added, “well, these are all the clothes I have.” Looking down at her faded oversize sweater and combat boots, “it’s not really suitable for raiding.”

Internally praying that he’d let her stay, she gave him a weak smile. 

Negan spoke while fixating on her dimples. “That’s no fucking problem. I have something in mind that you can wear tomorrow. I’ll have it sent here tomorrow morning.”

“Oh…good,” she said attempting to sound happy. 

Clearing his throat, Negan comfortably shifted deeper into her mattress. “So, let’s talk about that kiss.”

_ FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!_

“You didn’t think I forgot about our kiss, did you? I mean, fuck. I don’t know about you but I don’t usually go around tonguin’ strangers like that.”

Rachel closed her eyes at his words. Her olive skin now matched the shade of her auburn hair. Brining her hands up to her face, she embarrassingly covered her heated cheeks. 

“I’m sorry,” she innocently explained. “I thought I was about to die.”

“Well shit, I can understand that.” 

Leaning his face much closer to hers than she’d like, he gave her a wicked smile. “Nothing wrong with a little pre-death forrest fucking.” 

Sitting back, he arrogantly extended his arms and tilted his head at her.

“You know, it just came to my attention that I’d like to start fucking you on a regular basis.”

Her mouth had never dropped open so fast. _ WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! _ Alarm bells were going off inside her head. Rachel never saw herself as a great beauty, which panicked her and made his advances all the more frightening. _ What does he want from ME!_

“Uh, I’m flattered,” she said with panic.

“I’d be a fucking idiot not to offer a girl like you marriage.” 

_ A girl like me? What the fuck does that mean?_

“It’s not a bad gig. You get to live on the fifth floor, no points, all the food you can eat, sleep in my nice warm bed and as an added bonus, you get to enjoy the luxury of my magnificent cock.”

Her eyes narrowed. _ What am I a whore? This asshole’s starting to piss me off. _

“As nice as your glorious cock sounds…I think I’m gonna have to pass and say no thank you.” She said a little more sternly than she meant to. 

Clicking his teeth with displeasure, Negan slowly lifted from the bed as she looked up at him with skepticism. 

“Can’t say I didn’t see that coming,” he said with a sad head shake. “But I like a good challenge.”

Catching her off guard, he quickly landed a hard kiss on her unsuspecting lips. 

“It might take a while, couple days, weeks, a month maybe; but what’s meant to be will be. I know you feel this thing between us. It’s okay. I’m in no rush. I got plenty of wives to fuck right upstairs. But when the time comes, you’re gonna fuck me like there’s no tomorrow. And you’re gonna like it.”

Rachel angrily furred her brows at him. “If I wasn’t scared you’d kill me, I’d slap you for that."

Mockingly laughing at her, he opened the door and hesitated to leave. “Sorry love. In my defense, I really wanna fuck you.”

He snickered, “get some sleep, I’ll see you bright’n early tomorrow morning. And remember, if you’re gonna dream of me, know that I like it rough.”


	3. Can't Say That Didn't Hurt

Rachel lay on her new bed, contemplating the days tasks. She couldn’t believe the shit storm she’d gotten herself into. _ Why the fuck did I kiss him back, _ she kept angrily asking herself. She thought about it all night and decided that moment was the route of her troubles. 

Angrily turning to her side, Rachel thought about last night. After Negan left, she was rudely awoken by the sounds of his wives screaming his name. When she realized her room was located directly under his bed she actually cried. It wasn’t until one of his wives started calling him Daddy Negan that she was able to find humor in her situation. _ What is he, Daddy Warbucks,_ she laughed.

A soft knock at her door broke her train of thought. She was greeted by a slender elderly woman with a stack of clothes and flats for her. “Oh! My new clothes, thank you.” Smiling down at the woman Rachel quickly shook her head. “Wait, this is a dress. I was supposed to get clothes, like for the road? This can’t be right.”

The woman looked down with shame. “I’m sorry, he said you’d say that.”

Her mouth opened with shock. “That mother fucker! I can’t believe him.” Her voice began to raise in panic. “He’s gonna make me wear a fucking dress and flats while I’m out with his saviors, while they’re what…marching in boots!”

Begrudgingly taking the stack of cloths, she immediately threw the flats into the hallway. 

“Maybe it’s not so bad,” she said aloud. 

She lay out the short cotton dress along with the fresh lace panties and bra he’d included. _ Oh my God, what am I gonna do?_ Shaking her head at herself she realized that Negan might be smarter than she gave him credit for. 

“Okay, you can do this. It’s just a shitty dress. Don’t give him the satisfaction of seeing you freaked out.” After a few minutes Rachel started to calm down. She slid the semi form fitting green cotton dress over her body. Once she felt how short the damn thing was she began to cry.

_ I could give a fuck about Negan, _ she thought to herself. _ But now I gotta parade myself around his fucking ass kissing savors too. _ Realizing that she’d missed breakfast, Rachel reluctantly made her way to the gates. 

_ Follow the game plan bitch! _ She’d resorted to pep-talking herself. _ These people don’t know you. If you just pretend like nothings wrong, maybe they won’t stare._

When she stepped outside Kato immediately ran to her laughing. He’d driven her to the sanctuary last week and they’d clicked immediately. Aside from the people she befriended while sleeping in the cafeteria, Kato was her only savior friend. He was a large built Samoan with a goofy disposition. He was always visiting her makeshift bunk with stupid jokes.

“Rae, what the actual fuck are you wearing?”

“Stop! Kato shut up you're making people look.” She clung to the side of his body so she could use his large frame to hide herself. “You have no idea how fucking embarrassed I am right now. I could actually fucking die of humiliation.”

“I hate to tell you this, but people are gonna look whether you like it or not. At least you don’t have harry legs. And I like the boots.” 

“I’d feel less naked if I had hair. Be honest, can you see my butt cheeks,” she asked with a slight bend.

“No, just don’t go picking berries in the thing.” 

He continued to laugh with her as they walked to the other saviors. Most of who had already loaded themselves into the cars. Looking around for some direction, Rachel heard a familiar voice from the packed Land Rover. When she peaked inside her face fell flat. 

Negan sat in the far back patiently waiting for her to join him in the third row of seats. He invitingly pat the spot next to him. “come sit.” Rachel looked like she could spit fire. 

“Isn’t their room in the other cars? Or you know I could just sit on the floor,” She questioned with dismay. 

“It’s safer if we travel together. Don't make me repeat myself Rachel. And don’t ever try to tell me what to do again.” 

“Unless you’re naked,” he quickly added with a smile.

Her face burned with embarrassment._ I wonder how fucking red my face is now, _ she thought? _ Better not forget how to talk to him._

Awkwardly squatting so her ass wasn’t in the air, she cautiously slid to the third row. Sitting in the center of the small back seat, Negan confidently wiggled his lap at her. 

Her expression hid nothing. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” she quietly said with disbelief. 

_ He planned the whole fucking thing. The dress, the seat, the fucking packed car full of people who already don’t like me. That fucking son of a bitch! _

Glancing at the others sitting in the packed car, everyone looked ahead adamantly avoiding eye contact with her. Clenching her jaw, she tried to find the most beneficial way to sit on him.

Her soft cheeks gently pressed into his jeans and she knew she was doomed to die of humiliation. The heat from his crotch warmed her soft backside. 

“You’re such a dick,” she mumbled. When the rover pulled out from the gates, her body jerked and her butt flexed into him. She heard him snicker from behind her and she straightened her back. _ FUCKING ASSHOLE, _ she fumed. 

It only took a few minutes before her legs started to burn. After fifteen, she gave up and fully relaxed her bottom into him. 

“I like your dress. The boots are a nice touch,” he quietly said near her nape.

“I bet you fucking do,” she grit out. 

“Well, I’ve always been a huge fan of sundresses.”

Back and fourth they bickered, he kept provoking her into speaking to him. She’d been bouncing and moving over his lap for over forty minutes. It wasn’t until everyone in the car became silent that she even realized how much danger she was truly in. 

Negan’s fleet of trucks were deep into the forrest. Peaking out the window, she could see that they were passing several rotters. A shiver went threw her body and he wrapped his arm around her middle. 

For the last hour she’d been dying to get away from him, but with the shift in atmosphere, she felt no shame when she lightly grabbed his leather sleeve near her waist. For several more minutes they drove in tense silence as every savior prepared for an attack. 

Rachel had to admit, the saviors were a bad ass bunch of rebels. She couldn’t imagine how they could spend the night out here for days on end. Being out in the woods reminded her why she put up with Negan’s shit in the first place. Of course he and his saviors were a terrifying group of glorified thugs. But at least she didn’t have everyday contact with rotters anymore. 

After arriving at their location, Rachel and Negan wait in the rover as the rest of the saviors cleared the building. Seeing Negan be so serious scared her, she’d never seen him this alert. For once, she was supremely grateful to be in the presence of lucille. 

Once the library was cleared, everybody looked to her for guidance. Confidant that they’d be able to find what she asked for, she headed to her department. 

As she walked past Wade and a small handful of saviors, she heard him snickering to the group.

“What did you say?” Rachel was truly baffled. 

“I said, It’s too bad you fucked Negan so soon after arriving. If you held out a little longer, you probably could’a gotten a bigger room.”

Sharply turning to him and the large group of saviors; Rachel had had enough of his judgmental bullshit.

“What the fuck is your problem. You don’t even know me.” She'd never been so insulted.

“Don’t fool yourself kid, we all know your type, pretty little thing like you. You fuck him for favors while all of us risk our lives for your ass. Tell me, was sucking dick worth your dignity.”

“You are so far off base. I would love to see things from your shitty point of view, but it’d be impossible for me to get my head that far up Negan’s ass, you brown nosing bitch.”

“Fuck off cunt," he shot back.

“Where do you get off talking so much shit? Just because you’re high ranking? You think you know everything. News flash asshole, I may not be able to fight, but I’ll be the reason you have electricity and running water. So shut the fuck up you insignificant, knockoff Negan limp dick.”

Negan threw his head back with laughter. “Ooh Shit! She’s sassy, classy and a little bad assy. Look at Wade! Steam’s about to shoot out of his fuckin’ ears. Goddamn! You know that shit made my dick hard. I love me a foul mouthed bad bitch.”

Negan threw his arm over her shoulders and pushed her towards the door. “C’mon, I better separate you two, before you tear him another new asshole.”

After spending an hour finding the right books, Negan watched as she scrutinized over which she should take. He smiled to himself every time she bit her lip with uncertainty. When she felt his eyes on her she coldly turned her shoulder to him. 

_ Oooh, she’s still pissed about the dress, _ he thought. 

A loud clash from the door made her jump and she quickly threw all of the books she’d collected into a large canvas bag. “We should get the fuck outta here,” she said, fearing that rotters were closing in on them.

When she finally walked outside she bumped into Wade and the rest of the saviors. With Negan following much too close behind her, she could guess what they were snickering about. Her eyes shone with anger as she clenched her jaw, trying her best to keep hold on her temper.

Never in her life had she been made to look or feel like a whore before. The opportunity had just never presented itself. She always assumed that she’d be able to be the bigger person and look beyond it. But the way Negan was making her feel, the way his saviors stared at her with judgment and distain, frankly, she felt like crying.

_ Weak ass bitch, don’t you dare cry in front of them, _ she commanded herself. Her heart sunk and she felt a lump in her throat when she felt Negan standing behind her. _ Great! They probably think we fucked in the library. _

With no friends nearby, Rachel bit her lip and tried to keep her mouth shut. Negan stare at her with interest. He was usually very good at reading people. But the way she blew up on Wade had seriously taken him back. He knew she had spirit, but he had no idea that she was holding back that much.

Of course she caught his eye the moment he saw her. That’s why he thew her in the jeep with him. She was obviously unaware of her looks. He never imagined that she’d kiss him back the way she did. Negan was pretty sure she didn’t anticipate her reaction either. _ I wonder what she’s thinking? _

After a long moment of trying to guess, he finally gave up.  
“Okay, I can’t take it anymore. I gotta know what you’r thinking, what’s behind that ice cold ice queen stare.” Negan smiled to the growing crowd. 

“I’ll give you sixty seconds. One solid minute to let me have it. No repercussions.” Leaning down, he smiled. “This is a very rare offer, trust me. Most of these assholes would kill for the chance to tell me off.”

She raised her eyebrows at him and he stared back. She loved a good challenge. When he nodded his head, she held nothing back.

“Since you know everything, you should learn when to shut the fuck up. You should also know that from the moment you started running your fat fucking mouth, I couldn’t stand you. And still can’t. You arrogant cocky asshole. You keep insinuating that I’m fucking you in front of all your saviors. That’s fine. I’m not weak. I know how you’re trying to make me look, and it’s bullshit, just like your stupid fucking rules. Which by the way contradict each other. One of these days you’re gonna choke on all that shit you talk.”

Everyone surrounding them looked either stunned or impressed. No-one ever spoke to Negan like that, let alone a meek, woman like herself. No-one had ever gotten permission to be honest with him either. Shutting her mouth tightly, she defiantly lifted her chin.

“Still got ten seconds,” he arrogantly replied with a condescending laugh. 

“And don’t kid yourself, you couldn’t handle me if I came with instructions. I’d never willingly fuck you unless it benefitted me in some way. Just like your wives. Jesus! I’ve grown baby cucumbers bigger than your dick and certainly smaller than your ego. You arrogant, over compensating, asshole.”

“And your nose is crooked, it throws off your face,” she added as a petty jab. That last bit wasn’t true at all. She actually thought he was extremely handsome. But seeing his smile fall at her last comment was worth the lie. She knew he took pride in his good looks.

Painfully inhaling, Negan tightly smiled and paced his hand to his heart. 

“Ouch! Can’t say that shit didn’t fuckin’ sting. Goddamn, are you always that mean on the inside? Must be the red hair. You know what they say, red hair, red flair.” 

Breaking the tension, the saviors over-enthusiastically laughed at his response. “Oh baby! I love it when you spit fire. It’s the second best thing you can do with that pretty mouth.”

Rolling her eyes she pulled her shoulder away from his hand. “Are we done?”

Leaning into her ear she felt his hot breath on her neck. “Oh darlin’ we haven’t even fuckin’ started.”

After affectionately pecking her cheek, he abruptly reached for lucile and began shooing everyone back to the trucks. “C’mon you nosy fucks, let’s get the fuck outta here already.”


	4. Mother Fuckin' Moonshine

The moment they returned back to the saviors base, Rachel desperately wanted to get away from it all; away from Wade and the saviors, from the constant fear of the walking dead, but most of all, from Negan. Though she was grateful that he didn’t make her sit on his lap when they returned, all of the days stresses had finally taken their toll. 

By the time they returned, she didn’t give a shit about her short green dress anymore. On the ride home she came to the conclusion that Wade and the other snickering saviors could go fuck themselves. 

Rachel could admit to herself that they’d deeply hurt her feelings, but fuck them for treating anyone like that. In this world they should know that you gotta do, what you gotta do for survival. Even if she was fucking Negan for security, she wasn’t about to let them treat her or anyone else like that. Certain that she'd already made enemies with Wade, she figured the other saviors held the same animosity towards her, so she decided she’d steer clear of them. 

Because her room was much too small to hold all of her books -and with nowhere else to go- she was forced to set up her station in the corner of the crowded cafeteria. Her books and papers were sprawled out over a large table. Rachel had a sneaking suspicion that Negan preferred it this way. He’d been away from the public for most of the week, dealing with a neighboring community. And at her current location, she was under his constant supervision.

She’d spent the better part of a week deep diving into her books trying to understand the process of building a sturdy wind turbine. The previous one she made was small, and with such a large crowd of people living at the sanctuary, she needed to build something more powerful. So far, Rachel already knew she was missing an important piece that was needed. 

But in preparation, she’d already made four turbine blades out of modified shovel heads while also repairing a deep-cycle battery bank and charge controller. Mentally, it was hard work. For every paragraph she’d read, she had to re-read it at least six times before she could grasp even a basic understanding of the terminology. 

The only perk from all her hard work was that her days felt short and she didn’t have to interact much with Wade. Every now and again she’d look up in a crowded room and catch him angrily staring at her. The tension she felt from him and Negan was enough to make her burry herself into her work. 

As night was approaching, the cafeteria began to fill with people. Usually at this time everyone was already fed and heading to bed, but Negan had announced that he’d be giving everyone two free drinks for their successful raid on a new community. When the noise grew to an unbearable roar, Rachel shut her book and dramatically slam her head on the table. 

“Rae, you better get your two drinks now, before all the good stuffs taken.” Slowly lifting her head from the table, she smiled broadly at Kato and the new friends he’d introduced to her. 

“At this point,” she said with a small groan, “I’d drink motor oil if it’ll give me a good enough buzz. If I read another sentence I can’t understand, I’m gonna loose my shit.”

Rachel carefully pack her books and notes into a large plastic storage container and angrily kicked it to the corner of the room. 

Michael, slung his thick arm over Koto’s shoulders and leaned into her. “D’you know you got people calling Wade knockoff negan?” His wide face was already pink from the alcohol and he let out a belly shaking laugh. “S’what that asshole gets. He was getting too cocky.” 

Rae’s face went pink with embarrassment. “Well, now I feel kinda bad. I didn’t want his friends bulling him…but I mean, he was pretty mean to me. So, ya, fuck that guy.”

Seeing how full the liquor distribution table was, she hastily made her way to the crowded area for her free drinks. By the time she got there, the only liquor that was left was homemade lemonade moonshine. 

Pouring her two free shots into a small recycled mason jar, she used what remaining points she had left to fill her glass to the brim. As she walked back to her table she felt eyes on her and looked up to meet Negan’s burning gaze. Sending her a flirty smile, he nodded his head and continued walking to his room. 

Realizing Negan was back for the night, Rachel’s eyes widened, she took a large swing from her glass. “Holy fucking shit,” she coughed as she struggled to inhale. “This is really strong!”

After returning to her table, she spent the next two hours befriending Kato and Michael’s new group of friends. Unlike her, Kato was always so good at making new acquaintances. 

A loud band rang out from the room and everyone turned to look at the long table filled with Negan’s highest ranking saviors, who were loudly and aggressively shouting at one another. 

Rachel spoke as she let out a tired yawn. “I think I’m gonna head to bed. I get the feeling that a fight’s gonna break out before the night ends. And I’m too wasted for that shit.”

From across the large room, her eyes found Wade who was intently looking at her, he shot her a look of pure hatred. Clearing her throat, Rachel leaned into Kato for comfort.

“Do you want me to walk you to your room,” he gently asked.

“You’re the best,” she said with a helpless thankful look. 

Once they made it to her room, Kato tiredly plopped himself onto her bed. “What the fuck! You’r mattress is way more comfortable than mine. But this room is tiny as hell,” he added while he looking around.

He continued talking as Rachel tuned in and out of his story. Looking at his happy face she felt like crying. 

“Please don’t ever not be my friend,” she randomly said in the middle of his story. 

Laughing at the fact that he’d just discovered she was a sloppy drunk, he questioned her with surprise. “Why wouldn’t I ever be your friend?”

“I just mean. I hardly know anyone else around here.” With a short pause she added. “Hell I’ve hardly known you. But you’re a very dear friend Kato. I think I’d be in a very bad place if I didn’t have your stupid jokes to look froward to everyday.”

He rubbed her arm as if consoling a child. Laughing off the moment, Rachel was startled when she heard a loud knock on her door. Cautiously opening it, she was met by a man she recognized as a fifth floor guard. 

“Negan wants to see you,” he gruffly spat out. She reluctantly followed him to the fifth floor, as her eyes darted around the room with amazement. For as long as she’d been living at the sanctuary, she had no idea the fifth floor was so extravagant. She’d heard Negan say women marry him for the luxury, and only now did she fully understand his meaning. She felt uneasy being thrust back into the normalcy that was the fifth floor. Everything was a luxury, from the carpeted floor, to the flower filled vases. 

She stood in front of his large bedroom door, unsure of how much danger she was in. Before entering, she took a large breath for courage. 

Opening the door, the first thing to catch her eyes was the large oversized bed. A beautiful large black headboard and marbled nightstands, gave the room a masculine elegance. Turning, she was surprised to see Negan casually sprawled out on a red velvet chaise lounge near his bed. His head was tilted back and she was unsure if he was even awake. The way he sat reminded her of the Roman god Bacchus, the God of wine and parties. 

“Are you...asleep,” Rachel gently asked.

Keeping his eyes closed, she could see that he was smiling. “Not sleeping, I'm just training to die.”

“You rang." she said with a playful drunk smile. 

Finally opening his eyes he gestured to the side of his bed. “Take a seat.”

“I see you’re enjoying the night’s festivities,” he said. When he smiled, her stomach began to fluter. 

“Only what my points can allow me.” Rachel said, unaware of how drunk she actually looked.

“So, what lucky fucker made it into your room,” he asked with mild curiosity? 

Rachel drunkenly swayed with the realization that he might be able to hear her room as closely as she could hear his. Thoughts of all the sexual noises she’d heard made her blush at the thought.

“How do you know someone was in my room?” She eyed him with angry suspicion but he could sense her playful mood.

“I've got eyes everywhere darlin’. I'm like Santa, except I reward you for doing naughty things.” he said with a wink. “So, who was in your room?”

“Kato,” she said, anticipating his jealously. After all, Kato was a very attractive large man.

“Oh.” he said. She wasn’t sure if she’d imagined it or not, but she thought she saw his body relax.

“And…?” She was hit with the unsettling realization that she wanted him to be jealous.

“And nothing. I don’t have to worry about you banging him.” He confidently said as he opened the large bottle of scotch on the black marble night stand next to him.

“And why’s that? He’s a handsome man?” Rachel drunkenly felt the need to defend her friends honor. 

“Mostly because he’s gay.” he said nonchalantly as he poured himself a large serving of scotch. 

She blinked at him with surprise, of course she knew that, but how did he. “Who told you that?” 

“He did. ” Negan shrug his shoulders as if it was obvious. 

“When he got here, some prick was trying to fuck with him because of it. So, I nipped that in the fucking bud. He’s a good guy. A little hyper for my taste, but whatever. I was just curious what your type was.”

“Why do you care what my type is. Don’t you have wives for all that.” She wasn’t expecting him to be so honest, so when he was, she was completely taken aback. 

“I think you can guess why I care.” He stood and walked to her. “I don’t play games Rae. This world is too fuckin’ risky for all that shit. So I’m not gonna mince my words. I care because, I fucking want you.” 

Her heart was racing and her stomach began to do flips. “Why,” she breathlessly asked. 

“Dose it really matter? You want me, and look at me, I’m a bastard. It doesn’t matter why, the point is we both want it.”

When he saw that she was unsatisfied with his answer, he continued. 

“There’s something special about you. I just don’t know what it is yet. But every-fucking-thing about you intrigues me. You’re terrified of the dead, but I’ve seen you be fearless despite your fear. I see that you don’t take peoples shit, even though I know they intimidate you. Your looks are, obviously an added bonus and the fact that you don’t seem to fuckin’ know that makes me wonder about your life before all this shit happened. You’re smart. Really fuckin’ smart. But mostly, I want to know what’s gonna happen when you let this spark between us burn,” he said with a pause. Leaning down his face was very near hers. “So…I fucking care who’s in your room. I care because I want you Rachel. I’ve always wanted you. And frankly, I don't want anyone else's filthy fucking hands touching what's mine.”

Unbeknownst to even herself, he'd given her exactly what she wanted. She wasn’t looking for love, nor did she want it. Someone who loved, had too much to loose in the world they were living. She also chose to ignore that last bit he said.

Negan began to close in on her while sending her an -I told you so- smile. All she could think was, _ Oh shit! _

She sucked in her breath at what she was about to let happen; at what she was about to do. After last week she was certain she’d never cross this line with him again. But he smelled so good, and it had been so vary long since she’d felt someone's flesh against hers. When that thought crossed her mind, she remembered how truly lonely she’d been.

When his lips finally touched hers, his persuading kiss was nothing like she imagined. Based on the noises she heard his wives make, she assumed he’d be overly eager and rough. 

His mouth pressed against hers with skillful pressure. Opening his lips, the top of his tongue began it’s gentle assault on her sweet mouth. His tongue probed deeper as he was determined to taste all of her. Negan’s hand slowly slid to her small waste and he gently caressed her thru the thin shirt she wore. His other hand pressed firmly to her hip, sending quivers coursing through her body. 

Rachel tried to move away, or at least she mentally did. When her body wouldn’t move, she realized she was fiercely kissing him back.

His kiss and soft touch were so persuading that she felt paralyzed by his nearness. The space between their bodies disappeared and his hip curved perfectly into hers.

When she felt his large bulge push into her thighs she became wet with excitement. Her delicate hands pressed against his chest and she felt his warm muscled flesh through his thin cotton shirt. Her sex began to throb with need as he easily lifted her to the center of the bed. 

Using his upper strength, Negan gently leaned over her small frame. He pushed the pillows away as he hover over her body, her chest heaved with anticipation and desire. 

“Goddamn,” he said with gruffness. “Arousing you, is the best fucking thing.”

When his mouth found hers again, she was already parting her lips for him. Arching beneath him, she grasp a handful of his thick hair in her hand. 

Whatever self control she’d had the last few weeks had vanished within the last few seconds. When her hands were no longer content with his hard chest, she slipped them under his shirt. 

Exploring his hard torso, she found herself supremely happy to discover the tangled mass of chest hair. 

Her hand found his jeans with surprising ease, she quickly unbutton him. Her fingers delicately trailed over each new physical sensation as she let herself explore him. She touched the thin flap of elastic from his boxer briefs and toyed with the fabric. When his thigh twitched, she smiled with satisfaction. His leg buckled and Rachel took pity on him, she finally slid her hand inside. 

Only hesitating for a second, she let her hand smoothly glide over his thick cock. The heat from his smooth flesh felt so hot, she thought it’d burn her. 

Negan lowered himself closer to her and she began sucking on his warm neck. Unsure why she had the urge, she gently kiss, suck and lick at his nape. 

Firmly grasping him in her hand, she used her pointer finger to lightly caress the tip of his member. When she pressed down and applied the slightest bit of pressure, Negan harshly inhale and firmly grasp the sheets.

“Holy fuck,” he breathlessly whispered. 

Looking down at her beautiful face, she looked up into his eyes and kissed him with fiery passion. Her hand began to move as she caressed him and his kiss deepened with satisfaction. 

As much as Negan was enjoying himself, everything she was doing was for herself. She held him in her hand for her own sexual desirers; And when she began massaging him, she couldn’t have been more pleased with herself. She wanted to explore all of him. She wanted to wrap her legs around his large body. But most of all, she desperately wanted him inside her. 

The door banged open and Wade hastily kneel at the entrance. 

“What the fuck do you want,” Negan angrily shouted. “Don’t you fucking knock,” he viciously growled.

“Sorry, I, Sorry. I wouldn’t have…interrupted if it wasn’t important. It’s just, Kearny Park, we’ve just had Ronaldo come back with news that they’re planning a raid.”

Negan close his eyes and let out a loud frustrated sigh. Lifting himself from Rae, he stood and unapologetically adjusted his hard cock. “Get the fucking group together. And get the guy that holds the key to the weapons room. I want this to be the last time I deal with these fucking assholes. How long did Ronaldo stake out?”

Wade stood in the doorway, his eyes flickered to Rachel before Negan walked him to the center of of the living room. 

Rachel scoot off of the bed and peak threw the door. Still drunk from the lemonade moonshine, she held tightly to the doors frame for balance. Completely bypassing Negan and Wade in the middle of the room, she looked around the luxurious fifth floor. It was as if, for the first time ever, she were seeing things for what they really were. 

Negan’s wives were sprawled across the floor, heavily drinking with desperation. The distress she felt from the room was palpable. She stare at their ridiculously slutty black dresses and heels. Shaking her head she couldn’t imagine living in such a hopeless and desolate place. Rachel could see that his wives had all the luxuries that he’d promised her, yet everyone of them still looked depressed and dejected. 

Panic set in and she felt her chest begin to tighten. As quietly as she could, she silently snuck out the door. Once she made it to the hall, she ran to the fourth floor bathrooms. Hastily rushing to the largest stall, she thew herself inside and locked the latch with urgency. She’d never had a panic attack that wasn’t caused by a rotter before. 


	5. What A Fuckin' Morning

After Rachel finally return to her room, she spent the rest of her miserable night in fear that Negan would make her return to the fifth floor.

When early Morning came, she was awoken by sounds of Negan’s fourth wife Rosanna screaming his name with ecstasy. _ Well, it sounds like he didn't take it personally, _ she thought with relief. _ I can’t believe I did that! What the hell got into me! _ She shook her head with disappointment. _Fucking moonshine, no wonder no-one wanted to drink it._

Throwing the blanket over her body, she cocooned herself into a ball. Smiling to herself, her face began to redden. _I can’t believe I touched his dick … bitch you did more than just touch it._

As she reflected on the last few hours, her stomach began to twist with nerves. 

_Maybe his wives aren’t faking it after all? He definitely knew what he was doing. OH GOD! And he said he wanted me. ME! Okay, let’s be honest Rachel, you’re definitely going to fuck him at some point._ “Oh God,” she bury her face into her pillow. 

_ So let’s be real with ourselves. You want to fuck him, but don’t wanna become a wife. The perks are nice, but they looked fucking miserable. And I damn sure don’t want to parade myself around wearing a dress next to those women. They’re all so beautiful, and I’m just…,_ she trailed off as she looked down at her body. _But I'd never have to fight off another rotter again..._

“Oh fuck! Wade saw us!” She blurted out. “Fuck, I'm so fucking stupid.”

Her thoughts were all over the place. One moment she was giddy and the next she was petrified. Whatever she was, she needed to go down for breakfast. She stood up, and realized that she was still slightly drunk. “Ooop,” she laughed. _That explains the sudden courage, _ she thought.

After throwing on her ratty cloths, she gave herself a pep-talk until she was confident enough to face the day. She swung her door open and reeled. Wade was leaned against the wall waiting for her. 

Dramatically rolling her neck she turned away from him. “Oh fuck, what do you want.”

“Relax,” he said with annoyance. “I came here to apologize.”

Her head snapped and she eyed him with suspicion. 

“Okay look, I was a real fuckin’ bastard before. We’d just done all this shit for his wives and it got two of my good friends killed in the process. I’m sorry. I was just taking my anger out on who I thought was his next wife.”

Still uncertain of his sincerity, Rachel let out an exasperated breath and cross her arms. 

“OKAY,” he said, when she didn’t immediately forgive him. “Jesus, what do you want me to beg.” He was clearly annoyed that the conversation hadn't gone how he imagined. 

“Fine,” Rachel said with indifference. “Clean slate.”

After an awkward silence, Wade reluctantly cleared his throat. 

“So, I’ll walk you to your table. C’mon.”

Luckily it was a short distance to the cafeteria. When they walked into the large room several things happened at once. From the corner of the room, Kato’s mouth hung open as Rae sent him a look of matched confusion. To the front, they could hear the hushed whispers from Wade’s savior friends. And most importantly, Rachel felt Negan’s eyes on her. Although she was too embarrassed to look up and meet his eyes, she would have bet her life that he was watching her. 

She would have been right.

After Wade dropped her off, Kato and Micheal practically yanked her into their huddle. “What the hell. Since when are you two friends,” Kato asked.

“I don’t know, it was so weird. He was at my door this morning apologizing.”

Michael gently shook his head, “don’t trust him. Something about that guy scares the hell outta me. There’s a reason Negan likes him so much.”

Rachel’s eyes shifted. _Just wait till you find out how much he likes me, _ she quickly thought.

Negan stood and the crowd moved to kneel. To her utter horror, she realized he was walking towards her. _ Oh fuck, here we go. _ Instantly her body begin to heat with nervousness. 

His boots loudly thudded when he abruptly stopped before her. Still kneeling, Rae bite her lip as she anxiously stare at his black slip on boots. Leaning down, his sexy voice made her smile. 

“So, Wade huh, that’s your type,” he teased. “What a fucking let down.”

Her eyes flicked upwards and she met his teasing gaze. 

“We made up,” she said, trying her best to suppress her smile. 

“I thought we’d take that trip to get that piece you needed, what’d you call it?”

She perked at the thought, quickly forgetting her worries. “Yes! I need a trimpot so I can adjust the voltage level for the controller toggle.” Quickly looking to Michael she nodded excitedly. “So far, that’s the only thing we’re missing.”

With a casual nod of Negan’s head, the room shuffled as everyone stood up. “Yea, that. There’s a ransacked electronic store not too far from here. No guarantee that they’ll have what you need.” 

Offering her his arm, she reluctantly took it. Looking back at her group of friends, she was caught off guard by how terrified they were of Negan. Rachel quickly reminded herself who she was dealing with.

He thew his arm around her shoulder and practically purred with mischief as he lead her back to her room. “I’ve delivered some clothes to your room. I thought you could use something more appropriate for our outing today.”

Her shoulders stiffened. “If it’s another dress, you can burn it. I’m not going into the wilderness dressed like that again. ”

“Baby, I don’t take orders, I barely take suggestions.” Negan let out a hard laugh at her assumption. “You know, you’re somethin’ else. A small thing like you, throwing sass around like confetti, it must be the red hair.”

When they reached the door, Negan ushered her inside her room, “I’ll be at the gates when you’re finished dressing. Don’t keep me waiting Rae.”

After he left, Rachel lean against her door, “my hair’s not red. It’s auburn,” she stubbornly said to herself.

To her great delight, she wouldn’t be wearing a dress. She was however wearing a pair of black leggings that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. She practiced jumping up and down and groaned when her rear jiggled as if she were naked. 

Rachel throw on her grey long sleeve shirt that she normally wore to sleep. It did nothing to cover her ass, and annoyingly, it clung snuggly to her chest, but at least her top half would be somewhat safe.

Grabbing the doorknob, Rae mentally prepare herself for the next few hours. She didn’t usually make such stupid choices, but when Negan was involved, logic seemed to go out the window.


	6. End of the Fuckin' World

The long walk to Negan’s truck certainly put Rachel in her place. Everyone, including the children, stare at her as she shamefully walked to the front gates. She bit her lip when walking past the large group of huddled saviors. She could feel a million eyes on her ass. She wondered if Wade had told them what he’d seen last night. 

Finally reaching Negan, he greeted her with a wide mischievous smile. “Well don’t you look beautiful.”

Deeply blushing at his compliment, Rea rolled her eyes. “Don’t you have more important things to do than making me wear clothes that show off my ass?”

“Hey,” he laughed, “choosing your clothes is probably the most productive thing I do all day. I’m never not satisfied with the outcome.”

“And I see you have the full getup today,” she said, referring to his black leather jacket and red bandana. 

Looking down at his outfit, Negan lifted his arms with arrogance. “Hell, you and I are probably gonna be doing some -we shouldn’t be doing this- things today. I figured I’d dress for the occasion,” he teased. 

Rachel walk around the humvee, supremely relieved to see their seats were separated by the gear shift, she sent him a boastful smile. 

Their playful banter ceased the moment they entered the woods. Being that it was just the two of them, the threat of danger greatly loomed over them. Once they arrived to their location, Negan lead as they both tensely cleared the building. 

Unsure of what exactly she was getting, she grabbed every item that looked even remotely similar to the picture she’d seen. She also wanted to make damn sure that she wouldn’t need to come back here with Negan. 

After spending at least an hour raiding the building, Rachel was finally convinced she’d collected what she needed. 

Taking a step towards Negan, she almost slipped when she stepped on the ear of a stuffed rabbit. There wasn't anything particularly special about the plush stuffed animal; yet once it caught her attention, it held it. 

She’d been at her last community for so long, that she’d been able to tune out the horrors of this world. The thought struck her that so few people were left. She had a whole life full of people that were now gone. Her heart twisted with thoughts of her family; of her mother and father, her older brothers and little sister.

Tears well up in her eyes and she desperately tried to stifle her heartache. Squatting down, she gently picked up the discarded stuffed animal that lay on the floor. Thoughts of her little sister Mary flooded her mind. Painful memories flashed before her eyes as she was struck with the harsh memory of her gruesome death. 

When Negan turned the aisle, he recognized her deep despair. Slowly approaching her, he gently wrapped his arms behind her. The stuffed rabbit fell to the floor and Rachel hung her head with sadness as fat tears fell from her soft cheeks. He expected her shoulders to start shaking and when they didn’t he turned her around to face him. 

Looking into his eyes, she wanted to feel something, anything other than the deep misery that resulted from loosing everyone and everything she held dear. Negan silently stare into her disheartened face as her chest heaved with heavy breaths. Rachel silently made her decision. 

Releasing her hold on his jacket, she stare at him while taking three large steps back. When her hip hit the counter she knew was behind her, she clear it with her arm and hop on top. 

That was all the encouragement Negan needed, he hastily grab the top of her leggings and panties and jerkingly yanked them off. 

He pressed his weight against her breasts, her belly and finally between her legs, which she opened wide for him. Hungrily kissing each other, both needed something the other could provide. As their kiss deepened, his hand slid under her bra. She moaned into him as he gently palmed her erect nipple. Negan let out a gruff moan when her soft flesh caused him to harden to his full extent. 

His other hand firmly grasp her bare thigh and she arch into him with urgent need. They embrace each other fiercely one moment and gently the next. She tried to calm herself down but her need to numb her pain became unbearable. 

After rapidly freeing himself from his jeans, Negan grasp himself, ready to enter her. Rachel felt his thick bulge lightly press against her ready sex and she bucked with anticipation. Lifting her bottom closer to him, she melted with pleasure as he slowly entered her. 

He was so big and thick that her pain and pleasure mixed with intense sensation. Lust slowly began to overtake any feelings of sadness she previously had. 

Pushing deep inside of her, he reached the depths of her moist heat. They both stilled for the briefest of moments before he started rocking his hips into her. Rachel’s arms flung around his neck, tightening with every hard thrust.

Every time he pulled away, her soft thighs tightened their grasp on him. The intense pulse which surrounded his cock, caused him to thrust faster and harder than he wanted too. They both wanted to savior their pleasure, make it last, but with each glorious explosive thrust, they couldn’t seem to slow down. 

She was giving herself to him completely. Rachel wouldn’t let any doubts or negative thoughts cross her mind, not this time. Unwilling to spoil the moment, she started to let herself release. 

He thrust, and thrust, till he painfully reached her barrier. With frenzied need they grip each other till they both explosively climaxed. 

Rea threw back her head and moaned from the intensity. Negan was the most dangerous man she’d ever even stood next to, yet here she was, clenching him between her thighs. 

She realized almost immediately, that she’d soon come to regret this moment. But currently, she didn’t regret a damn thing.


	7. A Really Fucking Bad Idea

Driving back to the saviors base in comfortable silence, Negan happily thought about what a nice addition Rachel would make to his life. It wasn’t just that he enjoyed her company - something he struggled with his other wives- but she responded to him differently. 

Her sexual appetite wasn’t driven by fear like almost everyone else he’d been fucking for the last four years. She wanted him almost as badly as he wanted her, or at least that’s how he saw it. She wasn’t screaming like a fucking amateur porn star short on rent. In fact, the stubbornness in her eyes as she did every thing she could not to call out his name, made him rock hard. Negan smiled with the memory. 

Nearing the front gates, he look ahead. “I’m really gonna enjoy your company. It’s hard to find someone who doesn’t shit their pants with fear every time you joke with them. Ya know. It's nice to just talk.”

Rachel bit her lip with instant dread. Jumping from her seat as they neared the gates, she cautiously turned to him. “I’d like to talk to you privately. I… I think we should talk before we go inside.”

Quickly shaking his head with a smile, he pulled his humvee to the side of the dirt path and turn off the car. Negan even jingled the keys in the air for comic effect. “Okay, what the fuck? Are you breaking up with me?” he joked. 

Swallowing hard, she met his eyes. “I’m not going to be your wife if that’s what you’re thinking. What happened earlier was great.” Her face blushed as she smiled with shyness. “But it doesn’t mean anything’s changed.”

His expression said it all, “you think so?”

With one hard nod of her head she gave him his answer. 

Comfortably leaning back into his seat, he smile at her with a look she’d never seen him make before. It scared her. 

“You know Rachel, as I’ve grown older, I pay less attention to what people say, and watch what they do. And based on my skillful fucking observations, you wanna be my wife.”

Negan stuck the keys back into the humvee and started the car as if their conversation was settled. He was being more headstrong than she anticipated, causing her to panic. 

Speaking more forcefully, “I’m not going to marry you. Not today, not tomorrow, not next week, not ever.” The calm in her voice was what convinced him of her seriousness. Lifting his chin with authority, he looked down at her as if she was a creature he was about to capture. 

“Negan. I mean it.” Though her expression set into a hard mask, her voice trembled with fear. 

“I know I’m not some great beauty, and my smarts are nothing more than just being well read; but I’ll tell you this right now, I can’t do it. My ancestors, my parents, they didn’t go thru what they went thru to have their only living descendent settle for being someone’s eight wife.”

_ Fuck. _ That was a pretty solid fucking reason for refusing him. He hadn’t counted on her using her damn fucking logic against him. 

“So…what are you telling me exactly?” He asked with skepticism. “You what, want to be my mistress?” She managed to surprise him once again. 

Rea felt her face heat. “Well, no. That’s not exactly what I’m saying. And I’m pretty sure you can’t have a mistress if you already have a wife for every day of the week,” she said flatly.

“I guess what I’m failing to say is, I’m not yours to keep. You already have your harem of gorgeous women. You honestly don’t need me Negan.”

_ This chick is fucking delusional, _ he thought to himself. “Okay, so let’s just say I don’t want to fuck any of them? What then? What if I’d like to continue what we started earlier?”

“Negan!” _ God he’s gonna make me say it, _ she thought with an embarrassing smile. “Why do you need me to spell it out. Yes, I’d like to still sleep with you. I just don’t want to be ANYONES wife.”

Knowing he’d just won the battle, Negan felt his playful side come out. “Sleep with me? Darlin’ I don’t sleep with anyone, sleeping next to someone is a waste of my sexual talents. D’you mean, you want to continue fucking, but not as my wife.”

She smile and nod her head. 

“And when some other guy comes around?” Giving her a hard look, “what then?”

“Then nothing. Negan, you have your wives. You’ve made your choices. If we continue this, thing between us, I can’t have you interfering with my life just because we’re fucking. Because if that's the case, we can stop right now. I like you. I like you enough that I…enjoy your company. But I don’t like you enough to risk loosing what little freedom I have left. If you want to have sex with me I’ll need your promise, here and now, give me your word that I have no commitment, duty or expectations to you.”

His first reaction to her words brought fury. Negan knew for damn sure that he’d kill before he ever let her fuck someone else. But rather than cause a shit storm of grief for himself, he instead choose to lie through his fucking teeth. 

“Okay, I can dig what you’re saying. We can fuck, but you don’t want to live in comfort, warmth, free of work, with all the fucking food this place can offer. Is that right?”

Her browns snapped together. “Well when you say it like that I sound like a fucking idiot.” 

Negan’s eyebrows shot up and he sent her an arrogant look. “I didn't say it, but...” 

Letting out a loud laugh, Negan sighed with happiness. Holding her chin in his hand, he grazed her bottom lip with his large thumb. “You realize this is a really fucking bad idea.”

Leaning in, he gave her a fierce kiss that left her dizzy. Starting the truck, he drove into the saviors base and sent her a cocky smile.

“Alright. Let’s see how this plays out.” After a long pause he added, “and I told you, you were gonna fuck me.”

"Negan, no one likes an I told you so," she said with an eye roll.

When the truck came to a full stop they were met by a handful of saviors. Making eye contact with Wade, she internally groaned. _I wonder if I look like I just fucked Negan? _ Unwilling to answer their questioning looks, Rachel slung the two large bags of electronics over her shoulders and hastily left for the cafeteria. 

Negan admired her ass as she made her way to the building. Laughing when several other men also stopped to stare; he certainly didn't regret giving her those leggings. Turning to Wade with amusement, "imagine that shit, turning heads and she's still got all her clothes on."


	8. A Minor Fucking Setback

Rachel had to admit, she was pretty satisfied with herself. Of course no one was truly safe, and things could shift at any moment. But she was confidant that she’d covered all the bases with Negan. Her big worry had been the hints of possessiveness she’d seen from him before. Now that she didn’t have to worry about him confusing what they were doing, she felt slightly less guilty.

She hated how many other women he was sleeping with. He’d told her once that he has his wives checked out before he agrees to marry them. But she also just fucked him in the woods without warning so she knew he was probably full of shit. 

Returning back to the cafeteria, it took her hours to organize everything she’d gathered from the electronic store. By the time dinner came around, she was too engrossed in her work to eat. 

After putting her materials in her plastic bin, she hesitated to grab some food. Though her stomach growled from hunger, she was desperately curious whether she’d be able to use the roof of the building as her wind turbines base location. If her plan worked, she might be able to power the generators. But she hadn’t seen the roof before so she couldn’t be sure.

Looking around the room, she realized it was probably the first time no one was staring back at her; no Wade, no Negan, not even Michael or Kato. Quietly standing, she slowly made her way to the roof, grabbing a flash light on her way out. 

Rachel was relieved to see the lock on the door leading to the roof had been broken off. Using all her strength to swing the rusted heavy metal door open, she walked outside.

After spending fifteen minutes looking at all the possible locations, she finally found the perfect area for her wind turbine. _ It’s perfect! _ She thought with excitement. _ The wind is just as strong as I hoped it’d be! _ Spreading her arms out, her flashlight accidentally fell, shutting off when it hit the hard concrete floor. 

For the second time in the last few minutes she thought she heard a noise. Cautiously freezing, she listen for any sign of movement. After a few seconds, she heard what was distinctly a foot step. 

“Who’s there!” Rachel call out, frantically reach for her light.

Wade shone his flashlight in her face. “Oh fuck! I thought you were a biter! Holy shit.”

For once, she was actually relieved to see Wade’s face staring back at her. She placed her hand dramatically over her chest. “I don’t know what I thought you were, but you scared the hell outta me.”

As he walked to her, his flashlight moved over the floor. “Is this where you’re planning on putting the windmill?”

She sighed with relief again, “yeah. I’m actually pretty excited. I think it’ll do the job.”

“It’s so secluded,” he observed as he slowly walked to her. “This is nice. Look you can see all the stars.”

“Yeah, it’d be nice if it wasn’t creepy as shit.” she said, trying to steer the conversation to a more friendlier direction. “We should head back, it’s late,” she added, still looking around for her light. 

Standing beside her, she felt like he was much too close for her comfort. Wade lower his flashlight and the darkness overtook them. _ Fuck is he trying to …. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by Wade’s tender kiss. He gently pulled her by the waist, bringing her closer to his heat. Immediately placing her hand on his chest, she pushed herself back and took a few steps away from him. “Woah Wade!”

Though she tried to stay calm, internally, she was loosing her shit. 

“What’s wrong,” he curiously said. “Haven’t you wanted this too?”

_ What the fuck is he talking about? I hate him! Fuck, how do I say this nicely, _ she frantically thought. Both fearful of hurting his feelings, and of her safety, she tried to think how to let him down without hurting his ego. “I … no it’s okay, I’m sorry, I…I’m sorry if I gave you the impression. I’m just not, interested in that kind of relationship. With the wind turbine and rotters and Negan and the world being what it is.” She realized she was quickly rambling when she ran out of breath to continue. 

Looking into his hurt eyes she genuinely felt bad for him. “I’m sorry, I never meant to…”

She stopped mid sentence when he kicked her flashlight away from her. Rachel’s eyes darted to his hand, as he gripped his flashlight tighter. Picking up on the subtle shift in atmosphere, her eyes darted behind him. When he turned to see what she was looking at, she ran for the door. Running as fast as she could, Rea forgot that she wanted to be quite so Negan wouldn’t know she was on the roof. But at the moment, Wade was the only threat she currently feared. 

When she got back to her small room, she pushed her cot against the door and lay down. She pray that her weight would keep her door closed should anyone try to sneak into her room while she slept. 

The next morning Rae reluctantly made her way down for breakfast. Arriving later than normal, she hoped to miss Wade. Releived to see he as gone, she found her group of friends. 

Immediately, she felt uncomfortable walking into their conversation about Negan and his top saviors. After a few minutes of listening to them she couldn’t take anymore and hastily left the table causing a few awkward stares as she left. 

“Rach wait,” she heard behind her. Turning, Michael caught up to her. “Hey, I hope you didn’t take offense at anything those guys were saying? You left so quick, I didn’t get a chance to speak with you.”

Giving him a tired smile, “no, I’m sorry I left so quick, it’s just, I’m so sick of talking and thinking about Negan and his damn followers. Sorry, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?”

He took a big breath in and bit his lip with hesitation.

“Rachel I hope you don’t hate me for asking, Kato said I shouldn’t but, honestly, we’re all worried about you….spending so much alone time with Negan. He’s a smart man. I don’t think you’ve met the same guy we have. I just wanna make sure you take care of yourself. Don’t let your guard down, you know.”

“Thank you for caring.” Smiling at him, Rae always laughed at how ironic it was for him to look the way he did. Rachel always thought he looked like a scary hells angles biker, but he was the most gentle and loving man she knew. 

When she didn’t say anything more, Michael turn his head at her and gently ask, “are you okay?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. Let’s say your theory is true; that he’s a complete psychopath. What choice do I have Michael? I can’t fight, I can’t survive beyond these walls. Hell I can’t even protect myself from his fucking saviors. He’s offering me food, security, and a roof over my head. And even with all that I’ve already turned him down.”

Rachel let out frustrated sigh. “I”m not safe Michael. I have no one. And with every passing day, every passing moment, I can feel my resistant towards him grow smaller and smaller.”

Looking into his eyes, she decided to be brutally honest. “Truth be told, I’m actually scared. I mean, it’s nice being held, being touched by another human. It’s nice being with him,” gulping hard. “Even though I know he’s crazy.”

Michael gave her a sad look before pulling her into a tight embrace. When she tried to pull away he held her even tighter. “You have Kato and me.”

Touched by his words, she relaxed into his big arms.


End file.
